se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
John F. Kennedy/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver John Diefenbaker - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Prime Minister John Diefenbaker is seen here with U.S. President John F. Kennedy in Ottawa in 1961. (CP PHOTOS) John F. Kennedy - Lester B. Pearson.jpg| The new Canadian prime minister, Lester B. Pearson, meets with President John F. Kennedy at Hyannis Port, Mass., in May 1963. (THE ASSOCIATED PRESS FILE PHOTO) John F. Kennedy - Pierre Trudeau.jpg| President John F. Kennedy Meets with His Highness the Aga Khan, Prince Karim al-Husseini, at the Oval Office, White House, on March 14, 1961. The Ismaili Imam had first met the President in France some six years earlier. Photo: Robert L. Knudsen (Robert LeRoy), 1929-1989. simergphotos.com Estados Unidos * Ver John F. Kennedy - Herbert Hoover.jpg| Former President Herbert Hoover welcoming President John F. Kennedy at his Waldorf Astoria suite in 1961.CreditMarty Lederhandler/Associated Press Franklin D. Roosevelt - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Congressman John F. Kennedy, congressman Jerome L. Rappaport and congressman Franklin D. Roosevelt. Photo from Rappaport Foundation Harry S. Truman - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy Speaks with President Harry S. Truman After Bill-signing. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Dwight D. Eisenhower - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy and Former President General Dwight D. Eisenhower Meet at Camp David. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Lyndon B. Johnson.jpg| Photograph, Senators John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM John F. Kennedy - Richard Nixon.jpg| Former US Presidents John F. Kennedy (L) and Richard Nixon. presstv.com Bill Clinton - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Five decades ago, Bill Clinton meets JFK. Arnie Sachs/CNP/Corbis América Central México * Ver Adolfo López Mateos - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy stands with President of Mexico, Adolfo López Mateos (left), on the front steps of Los Pinos, the official residence of the President of Mexico. Mexico City, Mexico. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM América del Sur Argentina * Ver Arturo Frondizi - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Frondizi y Kennedy a color. Historia integral de la argentina Tomo V. Bolivia * Ver John F. Kennedy - Víctor Paz Estenssoro.jpg| "Washington, D.C.: La Visita del Presidente Paz Estenssoro de Bolivia." President Victor Paz Estenssoro arrives at the White House and is greeted by President John F. Kennedy. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Brasil * Ver John F. Kennedy - Juscelino Kubitschek.jpg| John F. Kennedy e Juscelino Kubitschek. al.sp.gov.br João Goulart - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (seated at desk) meets with President of Brazil João Goulart (seated, right of President Kennedy) in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Chile * Ver John F. Kennedy - Jorge Alessandri.jpg| El presidente Jorge Alessandri, en discurso,junto a el John F. Kennedy. Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Colombia * Ver Alberto Lleras Camargo - John F. Kennedy.jpg| Alberto Lleras, Jackie y John F. Kennedy, hace 52 años. Foto: AP. Perú * Ver John F. Kennedy - Manuel Prado Ugarteche.jpg| Arrival ceremonies for the President of Peru. President Don Manuel Prado, President Kennedy, Mrs. Prado, Mrs. Kennedy., 09/19/1961. John F. Kennedy Library (NLJFK) Venezuela * Ver John F. Kennedy - Rómulo Betancourt.jpg| JFK and Rómulo Betancourt at Miraflores Palace, Caracas, 1961. Historia de Venezuela en Imágenes, El Nacional, 2001 John F. Kennedy - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Rafael Caldera y el presidente de los Estados Unidos, John F. Kennedy, en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca. Prensa Rafael Caldera. Fuentes Categoría:John F. Kennedy